havoc_gamifandomcom-20200214-history
CT-6410
"Are you sure you know what you're doing, Captain?" "There's technically no proof that I don't, General." - General Kenobi and Captain Shepard exchanging banter during combat CT-6410, designate 'Shepard,' was a clone trooper that served as an Officer for the Grand Army of the Republic over the course of most of the Galactic Civil War, and was renowned for his skill, prowess, and ferocity on the fields of battle. His most notorious position during the Clone Wars was his role as Captain of the 212th Attack Battalion's Airborne squad, "Ardat," an elite force that was used as, if not more often than Advanced Recon Commandos during the war. Under Shepard's leadership and training, Ardat became one of the deadliest and most effective fireteams in Republic history, rivaling many considered above them. Shepard has been known to study tactics, fighting styles, and enemy weakpoints almost religiously, working to gain every advantage that he can muster. He trained the men under him in what he had learned, working them tirelessly until they became what he considered to be 'a force that will crush all that oppose them. This training would prove to be his downfall come execution of Order 66, where he was forced to turn against his own squad in order to ensure his survival. Executing three of his own men and incapacitating the rest, Shepard escaped the 212th's grasp unharmed and returned to the Republic to assist in a counter-offensive. Shepard worked as a Specforce assistant for four years, preforming strikes and reconnaissance with numerous teams and partners. His work there compiled with his leadership ability during his time in the 212th and otherwise landed him a position as the acting Lieutenant of Task Force Aurek. Biography Early life CT-6410 was born, trained, and had graduated a soldier. His training on Kamino wasn't anything amazing, nor was it terrible. He was a natural leader, and he lead his group to a slightly above average finish time on their final training run. He was noted to be more receptive to studying, which was backed by his constant high test scores and simulation completions to under par time. Galactic Civil War After his training, Shepard was sent to his first post as an infantryman in the at-the-time 48th Assault Division's Phalanx Company. There, he worked as a grunt for the majority of his time there, raising to the rank of Sergeant. During his time with Phalanx, he sustained two easily identifiable injuries. His right eye was damaged in an explosion, and was replaced by a pale-colored cybernetic eye. His right arm was severed during an attack on the ' R.N.S. Vanguard,' Phalanx's vessel, in which a swarm of buzz droids ambushed him and sliced his arm to the point of it hanging on by a thread. It was later completely amputated and replaced with a cybernetic. He served in Phalanx until just after the Second Battle of Geonosis, to which he transferred to the 212th's Ghost Company as a Non-Comissioned Officer. Shepard quickly rose through the ranks in Ghost, recognition being placed upon him after numerous acts of heroism and skill. Within a few months, he had been promoted to Lieutenant of Parjai Squad, one of the Airborne's teams. Here, he began to pick up on his close quarters specialty, learning as much as he could through book study. His numerous successes with the team resonated throughout the entirety of the 212th, making Paratroopers the primary advanced task unit in the 7th Sky Corps. Roughly one month after Shepard's promotion to Lieutenant, he is placed as the leader of his own Paratrooper team, rising to the rank of Captain and creating the infamous "Ardat Squad." Through Shepard's leadership, the Republic gained ground in multiple key battles throughout the war, with Ardat heading the spear. The group went on to lead the drop at Utapau, clearing out a large portion of the defenders before the drop of the Order. Order 66 When the order was initially given, Shepard and Ardat were returning to CC-2224's entry point. When they had reached visual range, Shepard watched as a blue holographic figure disappeared from view in Cody's hand, then watched with a neutral expression as Cody ordered one of the cannons to fire upon the Kenobi. As soon as the deed had been done, Ardat approached Cody for their next set of orders, being sent off to clear the highways and ensure the subjugation of the people of Utapau. Unbeknownst to Shepard's subordinates, he had been secretly making contact with FC-1325, Ardat's personal flight Captain designated 'Snowballs'. They had been plotting against the overthrow of the jedi since a short time after the order drop in secret, keeping their plan secret to the rest of Ardat. Shepard silently pinged everyone he knew he could trust to meet at a certain drop point in the city, where Snowballs and his squadron could quickly grab them. As they arrived at the point, Shepard made his move. In the blink of an eye, Shepard had unholstered his sidearms and set them to their stun setting, turning around and firing shots into seven of the ten members. One of the last three managed to knock the weapons from his hands, forcing Shepard into close-quarters combat. The three on one lasted for a few moments, numbers of combatants appearing around him and fighting eachother, a technical civil war breaking out between members of the 212th. Shepard had trained his men a little too well, as the fight dragging on for much longer than he had wanted to. His attempts to take them out without killing them was proving futile, so he switched to a more lethal stance and ended up snapping the first trooper's neck, killing him quickly and relatively painlessly. The other two ended up being crumpled into a pile of cracked armor, blood, and broken bones. Looking upon his work for only a moment, he rallied his men to the dropships as they arrived, taking off as soon as they were all loaded on. In a surprising turn, General Kenobi was the last one to step on the LAAT as it was departing, the survivors of Order 66 leaving with the assistance of a single Republic cruiser. Rise of the New Order Upon Shepard's return to the Republic, he opted to resume his tour of duty and was placed into a position as a free agent in the Republic SIS. From there, he went around the galaxy participating in numerous strike and reconnaissance missions, covert operations, and the like. Within his four years working in the program, he had gained numerous improvements to his personal skills, a wide variety of military and government contacts, and many lasting friendships. It wasn't until the end of the four-year period that he was contacted by at-the-time Master Kenobi, directing Shepard to join Masters Korvan and Darex Toldreyn in their rising Task Force Aurek, to which Shepard happily accepted and was placed as an Officer. Not long after the introduction of the rest of Aurek's members, Shepard was promoted to the rank of Captain. Personality and traits Common Life: Shepard has been regarded as a very calm, welcoming, and intelligent man when it comes to being in a relaxed environment surrounded by people he trusts. He is known to read books, chat, work out, and spend time with his girlfriend Ceqi'zer'ari. Battleground: Shepard is a legend on the field, being known far and wide for is tactical genius, stern demeanor, and aggressive ferocity. Shepard is an effective leader, having barely lost battles under his command since he was placed in charge of Ardat. Behind the scenes * Shepard's faceclaim is Commander Wolffe, his wound to his eye mirroring Shepard's. * Shepard's armor design resembles that of Captain Keeli's, changing colors to match his unit placement. * A lot of Shepard's past allies and contacts have names of people from a plethora of different games, ranging from Mass Effect to World of Warcraft, and everything in between. * Shepard has a fear of Jawas. Category: Individuals Category:Archives